Sasodei: Secret lovers
by Raea1345
Summary: Deidara is the prince of iwagakure. What happens when he is kidnapped and taken to Suna? SasoDei Rated M for future content. Btter then it sounds. I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

SasoDei: Secret lovers

Chapter 1

The day was warm as the sun shined down on the Iwagakure kingdom. The people walked the streets in the best of moods selling, barrowing, buying, and trading among themselves.

The village people loved days like this because it didn't happen so often. It was always either raining or dull and cloudy in the kingdom. They were ruled over by a strict king and the sweetest queen anyone had ever met.

They had a son and a daughter. There son's name was Deidara Iwa he had long golden blonde hair that was always up in a high ponytail with a bang over his left eye and ocean blue eyes. His older sister Ino looked exactly like him except she had a bang over her right eye.

Deidara was a opened minded teenager. He loved to watch the sun set and rise everyday. He took a fascination in clay sculptures and would make birds with it. His father had ordered him to get rid of all his clay so his mother had given him a secret room that no one knew about but them. Deidara's mother Diana loved how her son was but his father hated it. He always said that Deidara was to girly. Ino although was loved by both her parents equally.

Deidara woke from his peaceful sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He pulled the covers from over him and threw his bed over the side of the bed. His feet touched the cold tiled floor. He stood up and stretched. A smile appeared on his face realizing what day today was. It was the day his sister Ino was getting married to the prince Sai from a far away village. Deidara had forgotten the name of the village Prince Sai came from. A small knock came from Deidara's door.

"Come in, un."

A maid opened the door slowly. She got on her knees and bowed to Deidara.

"Young Prince I am here to get you ready for the princesses wedding this morning."

Deidara looked the maid up and down. She looked like she was wearing a dress made of gray rags. She smelled like dirt and her short black hair looked dirty as well.

Deidara covered his noise trying not to breath in the girl's smell.

"Isn't there anyone who smells….better that could help me get ready?"

The girl stood again her head still down not looking into Deidara's eyes.

"I'll see for you sir." She said just above a whisper. She closed the door behind her as she left the room. Deidara walked over to his own private bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was out and a complete mess. He poured three buckets of warm water in the tub. He stripped down to nothing and sat in the tub. He sighed sticking his face half way into the water. He loved when he could just relax in a warm bath without being bothered. He heard his bedroom door open knowing it was just another maid. He closed his eyes when there was a knock on the bathroom door. He sat up straight and cleared his throat.

"Come in." He said annoyed.

He heard the door open but not a voice.

_Must be a maid who doesn't speak unless spoken to._

He grinned.

_Smart woman._

"Bring me a towel." He ordered.

He heard footsteps coming towards the tub.

He went to stand up when a strong hand pushed him back down.

"What the hell, un!"

Something cold and sharp pressed against Deidara's neck.

His eyes popped open and he gasped.

He tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth.

Deidara looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"If you scream or try to fight me. I'll slit you throat without a second thought." a voice hissed.

**Hope you like it! XD first SasoDei story ive written so plz be nice! **

**Review if you want another chapter!**

**Plz forgiv me if anything is spelled wrong.**

**Oh and if anyone has a name for Deidara's father plzzz let me know. I can't think of one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on brat. Get out the tub and don't make a sound."

The brown eyed man grabbed Deidara by the hair pulling him out the tub.

Deidara bit down on his bottom lip holding in a scream as the brown eyes man dragged him out the bathroom.

He was wearing a hood and mask so Deidara could only see his eyes.

He threw Deidara on his bed and walked over to the door. Deidara watched as he put his head to the door as if listening to see if someone was coming. After a few seconds he locked the door and sighed.

He took of his mask that covered his face and pulled his hood down. He had blood red hair and he looked bored. He was had to be at least eighteen which surprised because he thought he would be older.

_Is he stupid, un? Why show me your face? _Deidara thought.

Deidara looked at the man closely and he looked familiar.

Like he had seen him before…

"Who are you, un?" Deidara asked.

The red head glanced over at him and smirked.

He grabbed a towel that was sitting on the desk and threw it at Deidara. He didn't have time to catch it so it him in the face.

"You should put that on."

Deidara blushed bright red, he had forgotten he was still naked. He quickly stood not taking his eyes off the other male and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked again.

The other male looked at Deidara confused.

"You don't know who I am?"

"No, un."

Deidara though he saw hurt fill the others eyes for a quick second before it disappeared and when he glared.

"None of your concern, brat."

"Don't call me a brat, you jackass!"

"I wouldn't be calling someone a jackass who could kill you without a second thought. Brat!"

Deidara shut his mouth for a second before sighing in annoyance and glaring back at the red head.

"At least tell me your name, un."

"Sasori."

"Last name?"

"I'm not stupid enough to give you that."

"Well I would think all peasants were."

"Well I'm not so you thought wrong."

Deidara held his glare but it was hard since Sasori's was more intense.

"Okay Sasori…If your hear to ruin Ino's Wedding, I won't let you, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I could care less about your sisters wedding."

"Well if you are trying to get revenge on something my Father did then-"

"It has nothing to do with King Michio or Queen Diana either."

This surprised Deidara. Usually when someone tried to hurt Him or his sister it was because of a law or something else his Father did. Never his mother because she was always trying to resolve a problem her husband caused.

Deidara sat back on the bed.

"Then why are you here?"

He moved closer to Deidara who stared into his emotionless brown eyes of the red head.

He leaned towards Deidara until there foreheads were touching.

A wicked smile appreaed on his face.

"You."

Deidara eyes widened then everything went black.

**Sasori POV**

I watched as Deidara fell back on to the bed unconscious. I can't believe he doesn't know who I am. My fist clenched thinking of what could have occurred in the last three years that made him forget. I snap out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Deidara? Are you okay?"

Queen Diana. I throw Deidara over my shoulder looking at the door. She's a sweet lady but I'll make sure she won't see her son again.

**Sorry it's so short. I promise chapter 3 will be longer!**

**Thank you AkatsukiMemberEien for the name Michio! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review if you wanna another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sasori carried Deidara into the Inn. The Inn keeper at the counter looked up from her writing and smiled at him.

"May I help you sir?" She asked.

Sasori tried to sound as nice as possible which was really difficult.

"Yes miss. Me and my wife here have been traveling for days and we were wondering if you had any open rooms available?"

The Woman looked at Deidara a questioning look on her face.

"Is she okay?" The woman asked getting out a room key.

Sasori nodded placing the money on the counter.

"She's just tired from the long journey so far."

"Where are you two headed?" She asked placing the money in box and locking it.

"Where headed to Suna. Were going to visit a friend of mine, there."

The woman nodded.

"That's not very far from here. About a a day if your riding by horse. Come I'll show you both to your room."

Sasori followed the Inn keeper up a flight of stairs. The Inn it's self seemed very quiet. There were a mixture of yellows, oranges, and reds everywhere giving it a relaxing vibe. They went down the right hallway. The Inn keeper unlocked the room at the end of the hallway.

"Here you go. Would you like some dinner?" She asked turning to leave. Sasori set Deidara on the queen sized bed and nodded towards her.

"Yes. Could you bring some for my wife as well. I have a feeling she'll wake up soon."

The Inn keeper nodded and left closing the door behind her.

Sasori looked around the room. The walls were painter a dark blue, the carpets were black. A wooden desk sat in the left corner of the room. In the right corner of the room sat a small table with two chairs. There was a bathroom to his left and the door right across from the bed. The queen sized bed that Deidara slept on was in the center of the room. It had blue satin sheets and black pillows.

Sasori walked over to the desk and sat down. He set a small bag on the desk pulling out a block of wood and a small knife. He began to carve the wood into a puppet. He loved puppets. He believed they were eternal and that was true art.

Deidara groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up moving the hair out his face and looked around. He saw the puppet at the desk carving the piece of wood. Deidara glared.

"Hey! Where am I?"

Sasori looked over at him continuing carving the wood.

"Well look who's up. Have a nice sleep brat?"

"That's not that right answer, un. Where am I?"

"At a Inn."

Deidara was about to yell at Sasori to take him home when there was a knock at the door. Sasori stood setting his knife and wood down to answer it.

_Here is my chance to get out of here! _Deidara thought grinning to himself.

Sasori opened the door and a girl with blue hair tackled him to the ground.

"SASORI!" She screamed hugging him tighter.

Sasori looked annoyed and pushed the girl off of him.

"Hello Konan. It's nice to see you too."

Konan grinned and looked at Deidara.

"OH! So this must be Him!"

Konan stood and walked over to Deidara holding out her hand.

"Hi Deidara! Come stai?" (1)

Deidara looked at her confused. She laughed and looked at Sasori.

"I guess he can only speak Japanese?"

Sasori closed the door and went back to carving himself a new puppet.

"What do you expect? He's been in japan his whole life."

Konan sat on the bed in front of Deidara.

"So Deidara...are you excited?" She asked adjusting the paer rose in her hair.

"Excited about what, un?"

Konan looked at him puzzled and then at Sasori.

"You didn't tell him why he's here yet?"

Sasori shook his head.

"Why not!" Konan said walking over to Sasori her hands on her hips.

Sasori sighed. Konan could get annoying. He put the puppet down and looked at her.

"Why should I? Let Itachi tell him himself."

"Yeah but he should know before hand to get him prepared."

"Then you tell him. My job his done."

Konan made a 'hmph' sound and walked back over to Deidara.

She sat down and took his hand.

"Do you want to know why Sasori is taking you Suna."

Deidara looked confused. Suna? Why they were friends with his country. Why would Suna want him?

"Suna? That's where headed, un?"

"He didn't even tell you WHERE you were going!" Konan screamed frustrated.

Deidara shook his head and sighed.

"Okay. Let me explain. I'm Konan and that over there is Sasori who you already know. Sasori was sent to kidnap the Iwagakure princess Ino, your sister. He had been planning to kidnap her earlier but got a letter from the Konoha prince telling him not to."

"You see the konoha prince wanted your sister as a bride to join the two counties together. Your father king Michio told Itachi that he would rather die than let him marry Ino..."

"So Itachi became angry and decided to steal the second most valuable thing to the country. You. If you weren't there the country wouldn't have another king. Who was capable of taking the crown throwing the kingdom in chaos."

"Also making the vulnerable." Sasori chimed in. "Once he had you in his hands he would send people to kill your father and mother and send a ruler over there to take over."

Konan nodded and Sasori's statement.

"He also wanted you because he wants you marry him. To prove that your alive but you don't want to run the kingdom."

Deidara stared at them wide eyed. This all has to do with Konoha wanting to rule his country. Deidara felt sick to his stomach at the fact that the prince wanted to marry him. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought about them killing his mother and probably his sister although they didn't mention her.

"Wait...Why my mother! She didn't do anything, un! What about Ino!"

Konan grabbed Deidara hand as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Your mother is actually from Konoha Deidara. She's a traitor to them. She was to birth only one child then kill the king and rule the kingdom. Instead she fell in love with him and forgot her mission."

"As for Ino...she live because she was married to Sai and go to his kingdom. She has nothing to do with the situation."

Deidara shook his head. All he wanted was now was run home and tell his mother this so they could prepare. He looked over at Sasori who just continued to carve into the wood. His blood boiled. He snatched his hand away from Konan and stomped over to him. Deidara snatched the figure from his hands and slapped him.

Konan gasped.

Sasori glared at Deidara but Deidara held his ground.

"Oh. I get it so your an errand boy, un. You do whatever this ITACHI person tells you."

Sasori grabbed Deidara by his hair and slammed him into a wall. You don't slap Sasori. Sasori growled getting in the blondes face.

"Listen brat." Sasori's voice was deadly calm. "It was either come get a spoiled brat like you or sit around and do nothing. So shut the hell up and be a good little blonde or else."

Deidara smirked.

"Or what?"

"I cut all that hair of your head and turn you into a puppet."

Deidara kept his mouth close as Sasori walked out the door. Konan walked over to Deidara who was know sitting down on the floor knees to his chest.

Deidara looked at Konan.

"Why are doing this?" He asked her.

She smiled.

"I'm against it. That's why I'm here. I'm going to try to stop it the best I can."

Deidara nodded and Konan hugged him.

There was another knock on the door.

"Maybe you should answer it Dei. Since they know you guys are here."

Deidara nodded. He stood wiping away his tears and answered the door. A young girl with long navy blue hair and purple eyes stood there holding a tray.

"Oh...um...g-good evening mam. U-u-um y-your husband ordered this for the two of y-you."

Deidara nodded and took the tray.

"How much do we owe you, un?" Deidara asked now pissed that Sasori checked them in as a couple.

"Oh! U-Um your h-husband already paid for i-it."

Deidara nodded again and smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Thank you. Have a nice night young lady."

She nodded and quickly walked away.

Deidara looked at the food and hi stomach growled. He set the food on the table and looked Konan.

"Want some?"

She smiled and walked over to the table. She grabbed a rice ball and bit into in.

"This is good!" Konan said taking another bite.

Deidara chuckled and put some sushi in his mouth.

Sasori walked in and rolled his eyes at them.

"Sasori come and try this!" Konan said.

"No thanks. I don't eat remember."

Deidara looked at him taking another bite of sushi.

"What the hell, un. What do you mean you don't eat?"

"I'm a puppet, brat. I don't eat."

"Do you drink?"

"Yeah."

"So you have to go to the bathroom sometimes, un?"

Sasori's eye twitched.

"Yeah."

"But your a puppet. How do you pee?"

"Just like you brat. Now shut up."

"So you have a-"

"I have my dignity BRAT!"

Deidara smirked knowing he just pissed Sasori off.

He grabbed the bottle of Sake.

"Then come have a drink with us Sasori, un! Lets have sone fun!"

That was a bad idea.

YAY ME DONE! Okay so I wrote this on my other computer and it didn't say how many words it is. Sooo I'm guessing it's long enough.

Few questions!

Is it making since so far? (I'm trying to not make it boring)

If anything doesn't make sense let me know plzzz

Thanks to all that reviewed!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"K….Konaaaannnnn, un. What are you doing?" Deidara asked sitting in the corner of the room. Konan grinned and bent over. She pushed her feet of the floor and fell forwards onto Sasori laughing.

Sasori growled low In his throat and glared at Konan.

"You cant do a handstand when your drunk stupid." Konan looked at Sasori the grin still on her face.

"I can't do one period, Saso."

Deidara busted up laughing trying to stand up failing miserably landing on his ass. He laughed even harder pushing his now loose hair out of his face. Sasori stood up and went to the bed.

"I'm going to sleep, you two have fun."

Konan glared at Sasori.

"Oh no you don't we haven't played the game yet."

Sasori looked at Konan. "What game?"

"Truth or dare. Duhhh."

"I'm not playing truth or dare with you Konan."

Deidara groaned.

"I don't want to play Truth or dare, un."

Konan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why not?"

"I don't like that game."

Konan started to go off on the both of them telling them how they both were no fun at all.

"You know what-

"Oh please shut the hell up! We'll play damn it!"

Konan smiled knowing her plan had worked. The three of them sat on the bed in a triangle. Deidara and Sasori sat next to each other and Konan sat in front of them.

"So who wants to go first?" Konan asked looking at the wall. Deidara raised his hands and Konan looked at him.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, un."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Purple, un."

"Okay Sasori your turn!"

Sasori sighed.

"Konan truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Sasori smirked.

"Are you in love with Pein?"

Konan eyes went wide.

"Why do you want to know!"

"Who's pein, un."

"Oh I'm just curious."

"…"

"Un?"

"Yeah I do but I swear you tell him and I'll kill you Sasori!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

Deidara sat in confusion as Konan and Sasori stared at each other. He cleared his throat.

"Umm..Sasori truth or dare , un?"

Sasori looked over at Deidara.

"Truth."

"Is it true you're a real puppet?"

"Yeah."

Deidara nodded.

"Ok ok Sasori Truth or dare."

"I just went Konan."

"I know."

"Fine. Dare."

"I Dare you to kiss Deidara."

"What (Un)!" Deidara and Sasori said at the same time. Konan nodded and pointed at Deidara who face was now bright red.

"I dare you to kiss him and not on of those peck on the lips a real kiss."

Deidara looked at Sasori and then Konan.

"Wait a sec, un! Don't I get a say in this?"

"Konan shook her head. "No"

Deidara looked away now officially pissed off.

"No Way in hell am I kissing him!"

"Aww come on Dei!"

"No, un."

Sasori looked at Deidara and shrugged. He took his hand on Deidara's face making the blonde look at him. Sasori leaned in and kissed Deidara softly on the lips. Deidara's eyes went wide and tried to push Sasori away but he was much stronger than the blonde.

**Deidara POV.**

I struggle against Sasori trying to get lose but his grip was to strong. I can't believe this asshole just stole my first kiss! Yes my first kiss, I'm not that great at dating. Sasori licked my bottom lip and making me gasp. He stuck his tongue into my mouth and ran it over mine. God it felt good….Wait I'm not suppose to enjoy this! Sasori's tongue licked the inside of my cheek and a held back a moan. When he finally pulled away we were both gasping for breath. I went to slap him for kissing me but he grabbed my wrist. My face turned even I brighter red we=hen he looked at me with his emotionless eyes. I heard konan make a 'eeep!' Sound, which made us both look at her. She was on her back her hand covering her face. I'm not sure if she was laughing or she enjoyed that because she fell on the floor and passed out. Sasori got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going, un?" I asked him as he opened the door. With out looking back at me he just walked out closing the door behind him. I laid down and pulled the covers of me. I touched my lips and closed my eyes. For some reason I feel like I've kissed him before.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 4 AND I ALSO PUT CHAPTER 5 UP BECAUSE WELL I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!**

**So here's something that happened a couples of days ago. I was watching a SasoDei video on youtube and my 4 year old niece walks in. This is what happened.**

**Her: "Why are you watching a boy and girl kiss?"**

**Me: "…There both boyz."**

**Her: "…Really?"**

**Me: *Nods***

**Three videos later**

**Her: *points to Deidara* "I want to marry him!"**

**Me: "You can't he's Sasori's boyfriend."**

**Her: "Awwww…."**

**I thought it was cute *shrugs* well enjoy chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dammit my head hurts!" Deidara complained as He and Sasori rode horse back threw the desert. Sasori looked over at the blonde who had his hands over his face shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Not my fault you have a hangover from last night."

Deidara groaned and leaned on Sasori's shoulder. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep. Sasori had waken him up before dawn and told him he they needed to leave now. Deidara had gotten his senses back and tried to fight Sasori telling him to take him home. Sasori dragged the blonde out the window and onto a horse he had stolen.

Deidara closed his eyes and fell asleep…

_Deidara stood on a tree branch. He looked around not knowing where he was. He was in the middle of a bunch of trees. He looked down to see he was at least twenty feet from the ground. He grabbed the trunk of the tree._

'_Deidara…'_

_Deidara looked around. Had he just heard someone call his name? _

'_Deidara….'_

_Deidara jumped from tree to tree trying to find the one who was singing his name. He missed a tree branches and he fell face forward to the ground…._

_Deidara opened his eyes to find himself in a bed. He looked around to find out it was the Inn's room. _

"_Deidara…"_

_Deidara was beginning to think the voice was in his head until someone wrapped his hands around his waist. Deidara stiffened and slwly turned around. He couldn't see the persons face but he felt like he knew him._

"_What, un?"_

"_Deidara…." The person who Deidara could tell he was male grabbed his hand and kissed it._

"_Brat." _

_Deidara recognized the voice and glared._

"_Stop playing with me Sasori,un!" _

_Sasori's face came into view but he looked much younger. He touched Deidara's face._

"_Who said I was playing?"_

Deidara's eyes popped open and he sat up. He looked at Sasori who stared down at him.

"You okay brat?"

Deidara didn't answer and just kept his head down trying to hide his face.

**Deidara POV**

What the hell? Why did have that dream? Sasori stole me away from my family a few days ago. I hit myself in the face trying to forget about it. Dreams are stupid and they don't mean anything right? I look up to see Sasori still staring at me.

"What, un?" I ask.

He blinks and looks back in front of him. Suna was in the middle of the dessert which I always found dumb. Who wants to live in a place like that? I start to hum trying to pass time when a thought came to me.

"Hey. Where's Konan?"

Sasori shrugged.

"I don't know last time a saw her she told me she would catch up to us later."

I nod and sigh. It's hot and I'm bored. I don't even think we have any water with us. I close my eyes again, there's nothing better else to do than sleep anyway…

"Brat wake up!"

I jump up and look at Sasori. He had gotten off the horse and held his hand out. I didn't take it and jumped down. I looked around to see we were in some kind of palace. The walls were all painted red, black, and white. I followed Sasori down the hall and watched as about twenty females walked by looking down. I tried to ask one what was wrong but she just pulled away and continued walking.

Sasori led me into a darkroom.

"Itachi I bout Deidara just like you said do.." Sasori said in a bored tone. The lights came on and I took a step back when I saw a brunette sitting in a chair. He had red and black eyes that I didn't want to look into. Itachi got up and walked over to me grabbing my face.

"So your Deidara? Your cuter than I thought. I'm Itachi, your future husband."

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to marry you, un."

**Normal POV**

Itachi showed no emotion and grabbed Deidara's arm. He winced and looked into Itachi's eyes.

"You will if you want your precious mother to live."

Deidara slapped Itachi his eyes filled with anger.

"Don't you dare touch my mother, un! Or I swear I'll kill you!"

Itachi laughed and looked at Sasori.

"Take my blonde to hhis new room."

With that Sasori walked out pulling the blonde with him. He led him back down the hall and around the corner. Sasori opened the door and pushed Deidara into the room.

"Stay here until Itachi calms down or I don't know what will happen to you."

Sasori left closing the door behind him leaving Deidara alone.

**Yeah I know its short. Srry about that I just got real lazy…Anyway thank you for all the reviews so far and please review! **

**Oh and yes Itachi was is the bad person in this fic. It was either him or Tobi and I don't think Tobi fits it at all.**


End file.
